Bionic Showdown Part 1
by Full Of Bunnies
Summary: Bree goes in an interveiw when shes 21, and tells a story about how she found her real dad. This Story is just like Bionic Showdown, but has some changes in it. You'll like it ALOT, so please review!
1. How It All Kinda Went Down

I got into my zone, and used all of my might to punch him, but he uses his speed to push me. I'm now against the wall. I collect my force, while he pushes Chase's hand off the railing and say, 'I'm more powerful than all-' I had enough. I drilled my nails into his thick, fake, and detailed skin, then my other nails into his dark blue jeans pants leg, and threw him OVER the railing down on the floor. I have collected all my strength and my force. And when I'm on a so called family mission like this, I don't play, and I don't have time to hear a boy (a machine) that is probably younger than me tell me that he's powerful than me. "Take that, chunk of medal!"

I helped my brother from hanging off the railing. I took him by the hand, ad super speed him down the steps without saying anything. I think Chase and Adam should get use to the random supper speed thing. Then, when I got down, I didn't feel his hand anymore. Then I realized that I was spinning dizzy, but I don't know why. I search for him in recovery of the dizziness. Then I found that Marcus has Chase. He must have grabbed him from me that made me spin dizzy like that. I forgot that boy (MACHINE) had super speed, and all our other abilities. Man, I need to make a battle checklist! Marcus razed over to throw him in the pit of fire. He might be faster than me, but if Chase dose make it, then he will thank me for life - well, he'll thank me for saving his life, and do lots of good things for me. -But anyway, on one tries to kill me little bro. And if I want him to make my snacks and do my homework for me, I minus well try.


	2. Minus Well Try

I used my super speed, with all my might, and I even put my own speed into it. I used my fastest speed, as I yelled, "Adam!" that was trying to close the floor of the fire, and as the boy - (MACHINE!) so called Marcus was getting ready to throw Chase in the fire, I ran and jumped over the fire, to save my little brother. Yes! He landed in my arms, but we were on the floor in pain.

"I'm not Adam." he complained.

"I know you're not Adam." I say, as we get and recover. "He's supposed to be closing the floor to the fire, and I-I kind of thought that we weren't going to make it," Then we jump from the unexpecting blast wave that Marcus aimed at us, but thankfully missed.

"Adam, close the floor!" Chase yelled.

"Still working on it!" he yelled back." Then I was just about to throw him in the fire. I was already over him, (with super speed of course) in the process of pushing him - IT in the fire, but he threw me off of him, and maybe with a little bit of super strength and with that, I flew against the wall. Then Chase saw what was happening, and used his munilicar-canensses to throw a metal like gadget at him. His gadget he thought was metal was actually aluminum foil, and the robot (I finally got it down!) felt it. Now, this is why we need a new mission leader. Because once chase locked us in the lab, and another time, he got us in trouble, but I know that it wasn't his fault, like here. Chase was trying to stick up for me! It seems very rare, but it's just that we never really take the time to realize it. Like the time Adam quit the cheerleading team for me, and the time Chase made Adam win the 'Student for the Semester contest. As I also realize that I don't have time for flashbacks, I watch chase get thrown across the room to the other wall, as well as me. He almost landed in the fire! Then, something popped into my head. Something really, really, strange, something - well you get the idea. But it was something that I actually thought should be on my battle checklist: What are we fighting for? Why are we fighting? As I stand there and watch Adam get up and use his super strength to Marcus, I ask that question to myself, and I answer in my head, " Well, my dad was going to make me and my brother into bionic soldiers- that it! The triton app!' (Man, I am just on a role today!).


	3. The Easy Way, Or The Hard Way?

I ran the step and stopped where the mini fight took place between my dad and my uncle. I needed the remote so I can stop my dad from turning us into the freaks of the weeks! Two grown men and one, strong quick girl . . . this should be easy. Well, it could have been, but it wasn't. Every move kept changing during the fight, and I got clueless of what to do. One punch in the arm, then a kick in the leg. But, I was able to keep track of the remote. Wait what am I afraid of? I'm the fastest girl in the world (unless there is something I don't know about!) This is what I'm made for. Everyone is counting on me. If I got the remote then everyone would be nice to me, so I minus well try.

I wait for myself to grab it with my super speed. The fight was getting thicker, and I couldn't wait for myself anymore. Lucky grab! I tried to grab the remote (whatever hand this is). But then I realized that I only punched my uncial in the face.

"Ooh! Really, really, sorry!" And unfourchenitly, he didn't have the remote, my dad did. And no matter how much my dad was ticking me off right now, even though we just meant today, (or even before that maybe) I have to be nice and ask politely.

"Okay now we can this the easy way, or the hard way." I held out my hand. "You don't have to give it to me, all I ask is to destroy the remote."

"Why should I?" he said. I wasn't going to answer that.

As his darter I should respect him and answer that, but instead I said, "Either give me the remote, or leave our bionics alone!"

"If you say so." Dang it, he was being smart with me! But he did press a button the remote. So, now I know that we're something than the obvious. My bionics! I tried to supper speed; it didn't work."You know, I can't rely on bionics all the time!" Time to play dirty! I snatched the remote, (which he was waving right in front of me), kicked him in the neck, and ran upstairs to the first floor.


	4. So, The Hard Way?

I opened and closed the front door to make him think that I left, but I really made my way upstairs to the second floor. I actually would have left, but I couldn't leave my brothers down there with some deranged robot that could have killed them a long time ago!

I ran in a room. I knew Douglas was following me. I needed to destroy this remote, but I also needed to hide! In the room, the only thing that was distortable to the remote was the scissors. I grabbed them and ran in the closet.

I could hear him coming up stairs and singing, "Bree, come out, come out, where ever you are!" But I wasn't stepping a foot out this closet! I could hear him going room to room calling me like I'm 5. Once I hear that's he's in another room, I crack open the closet door, so that I can have a better idea of where he is. And I had a great idea where he was at when stepped IN THIS ROOM! I pained and tried to break the small remote with the scissors. But it only cracked. And it cracked so loud, that he could hear it, but I hope that he didn't.

"Bree, I know you're in here!" Yup, he knows I'm in here.


End file.
